Hadiah spesial dari Gaara
by ShinKUrai
Summary: <html><head></head>Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto. Tentu saja Gaara ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk kekasihnya itu khusus hari ini. Ia bahkan tidak memberi tahu pacarnya jika akan membuat kue di rumahnya sebagai kejutan. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi untuk sepanjang hari ini? Warning : NaruGaa, yaoi, Smut, Bondage toys. Biasa author amatiran.</html>


Spesial For Naruto's Birthday

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pair : NaruGaa

Warning!

AU, Yaoi, BL rape, Smut, Bondage, OOC, Typo(s), Dan hal Absurd lainnya.

%%%

V^^

…

.

Hari ulang tahun, yang katanya adalah hari special menurut banyak orang. Beberapa pengertian mengatakan salah satu moment yang biasanya ditunggu-tunggu setiap orang dan merupakan moment yang membahagiakan. Dimana kita mengingat anugerah kehidupan yang diberikan Tuhan hingga sampai detik ini kita hidup di dunia. Apalagi jika hari itu mendapatkan penghargaan dari orang-orang terdekat melalui kalimat ucapan, ditambah dengan sebuah perayaan akan menambah makna bahagia dalam hari ulang tahun itu.

Hal itulah yang sedang bergelayut di dalam pikiran Sabaku no Gaara. Walau sempat juga terlintas pikiran 'Kenapa perlu untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun? Bukankah setiap ulang tahun itu tiba itu artinya umur kita semakin berkurang?'.

Bagi Gaara yang hampir tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya ia tidak tahu apakah semua orang bahagia di hari ulang tahun mereka. Gaara sendiri merasa kurang berani memikirkan perayaan seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang mengingat bahwa hari ulang tahunnya adalah hari dimana ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda karena ia sedang memikirkan hari ulang tahun milik seseorang. Tanggal 10 oktober yang bertepatan pada hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto, yang kebetulan adalah kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Naruto juga memiliki kedukaan yang sama dimana kedua orang tuanya meninggal setelah Naruto dilahirkan. Tapi pemuda pirang yang sudah beberapa bulan menjadi kekasihnya itu tidak terlihat begitu memikirkannya. Gaara tahu Naruto adalah anak yang kuat bahkan untuk tumbuh sendirian selama ini. Lalu ketika teman-temannya mengobrol bertema hari ulang tahun mata Naruto terlihat berbinar dan antusias, menandakan pemuda itu juga menantikan hari ulang tahunnya.

Dan akhirnya Gaara baru menyadarinya, saat ia mengocok adonan dengan mixer dan menunggunya matang di dalam oven timbul luapan perasaan tidak sabar disertai kegembiraan saat melakukan hal itu. Gaara tidak menyangka merayakan hari ulang tahun untuk seseorang akan semembahagiakan ini rasanya. Terutama membayangkan Naruto akan terkejut dengan muka sumringah melihatnya telah menyiapkan kue tar sebagai kejutan ulang tahunnya, rasanya Gaara sudah tidak sabar jika ini akan membuat kekasihnya itu bahagia.

Gaara mengangkat kue yang sudah matang sempurna dan bersiap untuk menghiasnya.

Sebenarnya Gaara tidak pernah bilang jika akan pergi ke apartemen Naruto untuk membuat kue. Karena Naruto sudah berbagi kunci apartemen miliknya dengan Gaara, sehingga Gaara bisa datang kapan saja bahkan jika Naruto tidak ada di rumah. Yah… walaupun sebenarnya Gaara lebih sering datang untuk bersih-bersih, membereskan kamar jorok Naruto yang bahkan pemiliknya sendiri tidak pernah membersihkannya. Tunggu! Sebenarnya Gaara itu kekasihnya atau pembantunya sih? -_-

Gaara tersenyum tipis ketika selesai menulis kalimat 'Happy Birthday' dengan nama 'Naruto' di bawahnya. Sekarang tinggal membereskan dapur dan menyiapkan kuenya di meja makan tempat ritual tiup lilin nantinya. Tapi rasa-rasanya ada yang kurang. Apakah ia perlu menyiapkan hadiah juga walau rencana awalnya hanyalah kue ulang tahun ini? Bukankah kebahagiaan Naruto akan bertambah jika ia menyiapkan hadiah lain di dalam kotak kado. Pikirannya memutar isi artikel yang pernah dibacanya bahwa jika mendapatkan sesuatu yang paling diingin-inginkan di hari ulang tahun pasti akan membuat hari itu akan selalu diingat sepanjang hidup. Jadi Gaara harus memberikannya apa? Jika diingat-ingat selama ini hal yang selalu diinginkan Naruto adalah dirinya. Ahh… entah mengingat hal itu malah membuat pipinya panas. Bagaimana tidak jika hal itu adalah bersama dirinya di atas ranjang, dan dapat dibayangkan setelah itu apa yang terjadi.

Perlu diketahui bahwa kekasihnya itu sungguh sangat mesum, bahkan Gaara kira ke pervert-annya itu sudah di level tingkat dewa yang tidak banyak orang dapat menjangkaunya. Tidak tahu kapanpun dan dimanapun tangan Naruto itu seperti sudah terinfeksi kutu untuk selalu gatal menggerayanginya. Gaara ingat ketika mereka bermain dengan dirinya yang harus diikat di atas ranjang karena posisinya yang sebagai bottom/uke. Tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merinding mengingat rasa-rasa sex toys yang menggeliat di dalam tubuhnya.

Masih terus berpikir sambil membereskan dapur, dan sesekali mengelengkan kepalanya karena merasa aneh dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Yah… Gaara tahu bahwa yang diinginkan seorang kekasih tak lain dan tak bukan adalah diri pasangannya sendiri. Lalu apakah Gaara harus menghadiahkan dirinya sendiri pada Naruto? Bagaimana jika ia telanjang kemudian mengikat tubuhnya dengan pita-pita? sekalian saja ia gantung tubuhnya di dalam ruangan. Dan membuat kejutan 'woah!' ketika Naruto membuka pintu tidak hanya air liurnya yang banjir pasti pemuda itu juga akan bersimbah darah karena sudah duluan melayang ke surga.

Gaara menghela nafas dengan muka datar. Rasanya ia tidak siap jika harus seperti itu, terutama bagaimana caranya ia mengikat tubuhnya sendiri nantinya.

Ketika menunduk ia tidak sengaja memperhatikan apron yang sedang dipakainya, dan tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Mungkin dengan ini bisa"

Kemudian Gaara pergi ke kamar dengan membawa kotak kado kosong ditangannya.

(_)(_)

.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia sedang berjalan dengan memperhatikan dompetnya yang kosong dan menghela nafas lagi. "Tahu begini aku tidak akan mengingatkan mereka." Gumamnya dengan muka tertekuk. Ia memasukkan dompetnya kembali dan beralih menendangi kerikil di jalanan.

Padahal tadi pagi melihat matahari bersinar cerah semangatnya meluap-luap untuk antusias menyambut hari yang baru, hingga rasanya ia ingin berlari mengelilingi Konoha dan menyapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Dan itu disebabkan karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, sehingga ia ingin segera bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Melihat pertemanannya yang sudah lama Naruto berfikir mereka akan mengingat hari ulang tahunnya dan segera akan memberikan ucapan selamat, disertai sedikit harapan 'hanya sedikit' untuk mendapatkan hadiah kecil karena ia hampir tidak pernah merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi jangankan hadiah, perlu perjuangan keras hingga mengatakan topik-topik konyol untuk membuat mereka ingat, tapi pada akhirnya Naruto geram untuk berteriak bahwa hari ini ulang tahunnya baru mereka ber'ooh' ria dan mulai mereka mengajaknya ke kedai ramen untuk merayakannya, tentu saja Naruto senang sebelum ia ber'ehh' ria menyadari yang berulang tahunlah yang harus mentraktir semuanya.

"Dasar mereka itu!" Dengusnya masih meratapi isi dompetnya yang sudah ludes dan dengan lunglai berjalan pulang.

Sebenarnya Naruto masih ingin merayakan sekali lagi dengan seseorang yang belum ditemuinya hari ini. Tapi sudah tidak ada uang sepeserpun bagaimana ia akan mengajak kekasihnya untuk merayakannya? Naruto bahkan tidak yakin Gaara akan mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, seperti pada teman-temannya tadi.

Dengan menunduk lesu merasa malas untuk segera mamasuki rumahnya ia menyadarkan dahinya di permukaan pintu. 'Paling-paling cuma kesendirian yang menyapanya di dalam sana' batinnya menggerutu seraya memutar kenop pintu apartemennya perlahan.

CEKLEK

"_Tadaima_…" Gumamnya setelah memasuki rumah walaupun ia yakin tidak akan ada yang menyahutinya.

"_Okaeri_, Naruto-_kun_." Naruto tertegun dari acaranya melepas sandal. Tidak disangka perkiraannya salah, ia menoleh dan didapatinya sosok berambut merah keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah kue besar ditangannya. Yang pasti ia tahu sosok itu bukan ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal.

"Ga-Gaara! Kau ada disini, sejak kapan?" Serunya berbinar melihat ternyata kekasihnya telah ada di rumahnya ditambah dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun di tangannya. Cengirannya mengembang tak menyangka kekasihnya yang memiliki sifat dingin diluar itu akan seperhatian ini mengingat ulang tahunnya. Naruto baru akan menerjang kekasihnya itu sebelum menyadari sesuatu. 'Tunggu! Rasanya ada yang aneh'. Hanya sekilas ia memperhatikan kue tar cantik yang dibawa sejajar dengan dada kekasihnya itu, mata birunya menulusuri lengan putih dan mulus yang sedang membawa kue itu terlihat begitu polos hingga sampai ke dada, sedangkan wajah Gaara menunduk dengan semburat merah yang tersembunyi di bawah poni merahnya, Naruto meneguk ludahnya kerana baru menyadari hanya terlihat sebuah kain yang menempel di tubuh kekasihnya itu dari arah pandangannya. 'Tapi benarkah apa yang dipikirkannya?' Naruto mendekati Gaara dan memperhatikannya dengan dekat. 'Kakinya bahkan terlihat sangat mulus'. Dengan wajah mupeng Naruto memutari badan Gaara, tapi kekasihnya yang masih menunduk itu mengikuti gerakannya sehingga hanya tubuh depannya yang tertutupi apron sampai di atas lulut yang bisa dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Selamat-ulang tahun, Naruto." Ucap Gaara terdengar agak gugup dengan pandangan Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Gaara! Kau telanjang?" Celetuknya tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi antusias.

"T-ti-dak. Aku memakai apron." Jawab Gaara agak tergagap kemudian menunduk lagi. Tapi Naruto dengan cepat memutar badannya dan 'glup!' menganga, sebelum meneguk ludahnya memperhatikan punggung terutama bokong yang terlihat polos itu terpapar tanpa lapisan.

Gaara mengigit bibir dalamnya, ia tidak menyangka melakukan hal ini atas inisiatifnya sendiri akan sememalukan ini. Entahlah, Gaara merasa pikirannya sedah terkontaminasi oleh kekasih pervertnya itu sehingga mau melakukan ini, menanggalkan semua pakainnya dan hanya menyisakan apron yang dapat menutupi tubuh depannya. Tapi sebenarnya ini hanya ingin membuat pengecualian sebagai hadiah di hari ini. Yeah…tentu hanya hari ini saja untuk menyenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Naruto baru saja akan meraih bongkahan kenyal yang terlihat menggoda itu tapi dengan cepat Gaara berbalik dan menjauh darinya.

"Kau baru boleh menyentuh hadiahnya setelah memotong kuenya Naruto." Ujar Gaara dengan isyarat agar Naruto tetap menjaga jarak dengannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa melepaskan meta birunya dari pantat Gaara yang bergoyang saat melangkah, dan lagi-lagi meneguk ludahnya, ia bahkan harus menyumbat hidungnya agar darahnya tidak keluar. 'Bagaimana ia tahan untuk tidak menyerbu hadiah seperti ini? Mimpi apa ia semalam?' Melihat kekasihnya telanjang dibalik apron itu benar-benar mengundang. Tumben sekali pemuda yang selalu menjaga imegs dan sering menolak untuk melakukan permainan sex itu tiba-tiba saja menggodanya dengan berpenampilan seperti ini. Batinnya melonjak kegirangan serta terharu merasa mendapatkan lotre di hari ulang tahunnya.

Gaara berdehem membuyarkan pikiran Naruto agar duduk disebelahnya.

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi berkaca-kaca. "Kau melakukan ini untukku?" Tanyannya masih saja menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas itu.

"Hm, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu." Jawab Gaara pelan.

"Kau baik sekali… yang lain bahkan melupakannya." Tangan Naruto merayap ingin meraihnya tapi pemuda itu menepisnya dan menunjuk kue ulang tahun yang sudah susah-susah dibuatnya itu.

Yah… jujur saja bagi Naruto kue itu tidak semenarik penampilan si pembuatnya saat ini.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan tiup lilinnya Naruto!" Perintah Gaara berusaha bersikap biasa saja walaupun merasa risih ditambah mata Naruto yang terus berusaha menelanjanginya meski ia memang sudah seperempat telanjang.

Naruto menangkup tangannya untuk mulai berdo'a dengan mata terpejam, sesekali sebelah matanya terbuka untuk mengintip Gaara. Baru sesaat kemudian ia meniupi seluruh lilin di atas kue itu hingga apinya padam.

"Ayo potong kuenya!" Gaara menyerahkan pisau pada Naruto dan Naruto menggenggamnya beserta tangan Gaara. "Bantu aku memotongnya!" Pintanya, senyuman tidak berhenti merekah di wajahnya. Rasanya kejadian tadi pagi dan tahun yang sudah-sudah terbayar saat ini juga.

Sambil berdiri tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara untuk mengarahkan pisaunya dan mulai membelah kuenya birunya kembali menatap wajah Gaara membiarkan Gaara sendirian yang mengarahkan tangannya dengan pisau itu. Posisi Gaara terlihat semakin menggoda dari dekat, ia tidak tahan untu menjilat daun telinga yang hanya beberapa centi di depannya.

"Ngh! Nanti irisannya berantakan Naruto." Tegurnya, tapi kekasihnya itu tidak menghiraukannya dan malah memasukkan lidahnya pada lubang telinganya, membuat Gaara bergetar tidak konsen untuk memotong kuenya secara sempurna.

Disikutnya agar pemuda pirang itu berhenti dan segera ia sodorkan potongan kue yang berhasil diambilnya di atas piring kecil. Naruto menatapnya sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya dengan suara "Aa!" mengerti apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu Gaara segera menyuapkan kuenya langsung dengan tangannya.

"Hmm enak, kue buatan spesial dari kekasih memang yang paling enak." Pujinya mengunyah kue itu lembut di dalam mulutnya sambil tersenyum, membuat Gaara ikut merasa senang "Kau juga harus mencobanya, Gaara!" Ditariknya pinggang pemuda merah itu mendekat hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Gaara tidak menolak ia membuka mulutnya agar lidah Naruto dapat masuk membawa adonan tersebut dalam mulutnya. Jika saja mulut itu bukan milik kekasihnya pasti ia sudah jijik merasakan lumatan kue yang sudah dicerna bersama air liur milik orang lain. Tapi lama kelamaan entah kenapa Naruto benar, kue itu terasa sangat manis di dalam mulutnya bersama permainan lidah Naruto yang mulai membuatnya lemas.

"Ngmmh…pck," Desah Gaara ketika Naruto mengaduk mulutnya dan ikut menikmati rasa kue itu bersama lidah Naruto yang menginvasi mulutnya,memutar lidahnya seperti roler coster dan membelai bagian sensitif di dalamnya. Tangan Naruto menggerayangi tubuh di balik apron itu dan meremas balahan kembar pantat kenyalnya, Tanpa sadar Gaara meremas kue yang tidak sempat ditaruhnya saat Naruto menuruni lehernya dan menghisapnya disana.

"Hmm… aku baru tahu kau seperhatian ini, Gaara." Melapaskan bibirnya dan beralih menatap Gaara. "Bagaimana jika seterusnya kau berpenampilan seperti ini setiap datang kemari?!" Anjurnya ber'smirk' ria hingga Gaara menyodok perutnya. "-Ouch!"

"Kau kira aku senang berpenampilan seperti ini?" Ujar Gaara sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Ini hanya untuk hari ini saja Naruto… jika ingat untuk membawakanmu hadiah lain aku tidak akan berpenampilan seperti ini sebagai gantinya." Terangnya, tapi Naruto malah manatapnya seolah berkata 'owh ya?' ditatap seperti ituGaara mengalihkan pandangannya dengan semburat merah dipipinya. "Manisnya… kau benar-benar ingin menggodaku ya?" Canda Naruto.

"Hhm!" Pemuda merah itu hanya mendengus membuatnya kembali tertawa.

"Mana, aku mau lagi kuenya!" Diangkatnya tangan Gaara yang masih memegang kue itu dan sejenak memperhatikan krim yang belepotan akibat tidak sengaja teremas tadi. Gaara memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto memakan kue ditangannya sampai habis, kemudian lidah itu menjilati krim-krim yang masih menempel di tangannya dan menggelitiki sela-sela jarinya. "engh," membuat Gaara merasa geli.

Agar lebih bersih lagi Naruto memasukkan jari-jari itu kedalam mulutnya dan mencucinya disana. "Huemm…wenak." Gumamnya agak tidak jelas karena sibuk menghisap jari itu seperti benar-benar sedang memakannya, membuat sipemilik tangan menahan desahan karena merasa aneh dibuatnya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mencabut jari itu dengan bunyi 'plop' kecil dan menyeringai lagi saat menatap Gaara.

"Siapa yang memberimu ide seperti ini?" Tanyanya kemudian sambil menangkup sebelah wajah kekasihnya itu yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku sendiri." Jawabnya terlihat malu-malu.

Naruto berpindah untuk memeluknya dari belakang. "Kalau begitu... bolehkah aku menikmati hadiahnya sekarang?" tanyanya didekat telinga Gaara dan di jawab anggukan oleh kepala merah itu. Naruto mengecup daun telinganya sebagai isyarat terimakasih dan turun menciumi sepanjang tengkuk dan punggungnya disertai jilatan dan hisapan kecil. "Ngh…hh," Desah Gaara, tangan Naruto menyelusup di balik apronnya dan menggelitiki perut datarnya dan naik ke atas meremas dadanya yang sebenarnya juga rata.

"Angh…nnmh-Naru!" Jari-jari itu mulai bermain denga tonjolan didanya, menekan-nekan dan memelintirnya gemas. Membuat Gaara bergetar marasakan sengatan listrik mulai mengalir menuju selangkangannya. Naruto tersenyum sambil terus mengecup punggung Gaara, memberikan tanda merah di kulit putih mulus kekasihnya itu. Ia suka mendengarkan suara desahan Gaara yang terdengar sexy ditelinganya dan ingin menedengarnya lebih banyak. Tangannya merayap mengusap perut bawah Gaara dan menggelitikinya sebentar sebelum meraih penis yang sedang dalam proses mengereksi itu.

"AAH-emmh…sshh," desahnya makin keras saat penisnya diremas dan dipijat hingga terasa nikmat. Membuatnya dengan cepat mengeras dan membesar didalam genggaman tangan Naruto. Dengan senang hati Naruto menaik turunkan tangannya mengocok penisnya, membuat tubuh Gaara bergetar semakin nikmat hingga kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bertumpu pada meja.

"Uhh seksinya," Goda Naruto melihat tubuh kekasih yang dimanjanya mulai berkeringat dengan setetes liur lolos dari bibirnya yang sibuk mendesah

Tubuhnya semakin panas terlihat dari rona merah yang menjalar dari pipi hingga ke telinganya.

Digigitnya daun telinga itu gemas , sebelum giginya beralih pada ikatan apron di leher Gaara dan menariknya lepas, kemudian ia jilati tengkuk yang mulai merembeskan keringat itu hingga semakin basah.

Naruto membalik tubuh Gaara dan membaringkannya di atas meja, lengan Gaara menggelayut dileher Naruto untuk membuatnya tetap dektat. "Emh… kau suka dengan hadiahnya?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis, terlihat semakin mengundang di mata Naruto.

"Tiba-tiba saja kau jadi genit begini, tentu saja aku suka. Kau sangat merangsang Gaara." Ujarnya vulgar. Lalu menjilat panjang ruang leher putih Gaara hingga ke dagunya. Rasa kekasihnya itu memang sungguh manis dilidahnya. Karena ingin menikmatinya lebih lama mungkin ia membutuhkan hal lain. Hingga bibirnya tersenyum penuh arti melihat kue yang terlupakan di sebelah Gaara.

"hhh-Naru!" Panggil Gaara ketika Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hm? Sudah tidak sabar rupanya." Tawa Naruto menyingkirkan apron dari penis tegang Gaara yang membentuk sebuah tenda sebelumnya. Kemudian mengangkat kue yang baru hilang satu potong itu membuat Gaara mengernyit mengira apa yang akan dilakukan si pirang itu.

"Hiyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Gaara saat tiba-tiba kue itu malah dijatuhkan di atas dadanya. Kue ulang tahun yang sudah susah-susah ia hias pasti sudah hancur tidak berbentuk sekarang. "Kau tahu aku sudah repot-repot membuatkannya untukmu." Ucapnya sedikit ngambek.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan menghabiskannya sekarang." Ujar Naruto menjilat bibirnya sambil asyik menekan piring kue itu dan menggesernya untuk diratakan ke tubuh Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Herannya merasakan tubuhnya sekarang berbalut krim bercampur remahan kue, dan tentu saja terasa lengket.

"Nah, _Itadakimashu_!" Seru Naruto panjang lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mulai menjilati krim di perut Gaara.

"Emgh," Gaara tahu kekasihnya ini sedikit tidak waras. Ia memperhatikan begaimana Naruto memakan remahan kue itu dengan menjilati seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya kegelian merasakan lidah itu merayap dan menari-nari di area sensitive tubuhnya.

"ennngh…ahh-hh," Desahan terus meluncur tanpa bisa ditahannya. Dadanya dijilati dan nipplenya diraup untuk dihisap bersama krim yang menempel disana.

Sedikit lama hingga semuanya dapat bersih, membuat tubuh Gaara berkilat bermandikan liurnya. Dan kini hanya menyisakan satu bagian, yaitu penis Gaara. Tentu saja Naruto tidak melewatkan untuk melumuri juga bagian yang ini, karena ini adalah hidangan utama untuknya.

Dijilatnya krim bercampur precum diujung penis yang sudah berdiri tegak itu sebelum menjilati seluruuhnya, baru kemudian ia mengulup dan menghisapnya seperti sebuah lollipop yang sangat manis.

"Aahh-engh!' Erang Gaara keenakan merasakan bagaimana penisnya dimanja didalam mulut hangat itu. Naruto menggelitiki dan mengunyahnya dengan rahangnya membuat Gaara semakin melayang dan seolah terhisap ketika Naruto juga menghisap penisnya keras ."Emgh!"

Naruto menyodorkan tangannya yang juga berlumuran krim itu kepadanya yang segera ia jilat dan mengulumnya hingga bersih. Sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk menyesap kedua bola kembarnya bergantian.

Melihat tangannya yang sudah berlumuran air liur Naruto menggunakannya untuk merenggangkan lubang Gaara.

"Ahh!" desah Gaara saat satu jari masuk ke dalam anusnya dan disusul dengan jari-jari yang lain. "Emgh.." merasa agak sakit saat jari itu diputar dan bergerak seperti gunting memaksanya agar merenggang, dan rasannya gatal disekitar dindingnya sebelum lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi nikmat, apalagi ketika sebuah titik terdalamnya tersentuh sampai membuatnya melenguh panjang.

Naruto menyeringai menatap wajah Gaara yang memerah menahan nafsu. Tubuhnya sendiri juga mulai memanas sehingga dilepasnya baju dan celananya untuk dilemparkan ke bawah meja.

SREK

Mendengar sesuatu yang sedikit ganjil saat ia melempar bajunya kepalanya melongok ke bawah untuk memeriksanya.

"Hah, apa ini?" Herannya menemukan sebuah kotak di bawah meja.

Gaara menoleh untuk memeriksa apa yang sedang kekasihnya lakukan, namun kedua jadenya terbelalak melihat sebuah kotak kado yang berada di tangan pemuda pirang itu. Ia bangkit untuk mengambilnya tapi Naruto menghindarinya.

"Itu… bu-bukan apa-apa. Berikan padaku!" Pinta Gaara.

"Katanya kau tidak membawa hadiah, terus ini bukannya untukku?" Tanyanya membolak-balik kotak berbalut pita itu.

"Bu-kan…"

"Wah, kau memang kekasih yang perhatian. Terimakasih ya Gaara." Seolah tidak mendengar ucapannya Naruto sudah terlanjur senang dengan apa yang ditemukannya. Membuat Gaara tidak enak untuk tetap merebut kotak itu, karena sebenarnya ia tidak jadi memberikannya.

"Apa isinya?"

"Jangan dibuk-ka!" Cegah Gaara berusaha meraihnya tapi Naruto sudah terlanjur membukanya.

"Hah mainan?" Naruto mengambil salah satu benda di dalam kotak itu untuk ditelitinya karena sangat familiar dengan bentuk benda itu.

Gaara meneguk ludahnya melihat apa yang sedang di pegang dan dibolak-balik Naruto itu adalah sebuah dildo vibrator.

"Bukankah ini yang aku simpan di lemari?" Herannya yang tadi dikiranya adalah benda baru yang sengaja dibelikan Gaara, tapi ia sudah hafal betul bahwa ini adalah miliknya, sebelum seringaian tiba-tiba mengembang di bibirnya. "Ahh..aku mengerti. Kau nakal sekali Gaara, membungkus sex toys seperti ini."

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa menyesal mulai merayapi dadanya. "Tapi aku tidak jadi memberikannya Naruto. Kembalikan!" Pintanya. Memang dialah yang sengaja mengambil semua mainan di kamar Naruto untuk dimasukkan kotak kado tadi. Tapi segera dibatalkannya ide gila itu tadi dan merasa penampilannya dengan apron saja sudah cukup. Mlihat tanpa sex toys saja permainan Naruto sudah cukup aneh dan menyadari apa saja yang dimasukannya tadi bisa-bisa ia akan dikerjai habis-habisan. Maka dari itu, mumpung tadi pikiran warasnya masih bekerja ia segera mengurungkannya dan menyembunyikannya di kolong meja.

Tapi sekarang malah jadi sebaliknya…

"Mana bisa begitu? Lagian ini toys kan aku yang membelinya, sudah terbungkus rapi seperti ini… dan barusan kau sudah mengakui jika kau merencanakannya tadi di awal bukan…" Ujarnya dengan seringaian penuh arti mengoreksi kalimat 'tidak jadi' yang diucapkan Gaara.

Gaara benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Bagaimana tadi pikirannya bisa eror untuk memasukkan mainan aneh yang sengaja dibeli Naruto untuk mengerjainya, ke dalam kado sebagai hadiah tambahan pula lagi?!

Naruto mendekatinya dengan dildo yang tertodong ke arahnya, membuatnya bergerak mundur was-was.

"Letakkan! Kita bisa teruskan seperti biasa saja, oke!" Bujuknya, berharap Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggunakan benda itu.

Tapi pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bersenandung mendekatinya"Hmm-hm… mana mungkin akau melewatkan kesempatan ini, apalagi disaat kau sendiri yang menyiapkannya Gaara," Naruto menekan paha Gaara agar berhenti bergerak mundur dan menuntun dildo itu kearah pantatnya.

Ahh… ini semua memang salahnya! Gaara sadar ia sudah menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

"AKH-Naru!" Pekiknya saat dildo itu menerobos lubang sempitnya, menggesek dindingnya hingga tertanam seluruhnya. "Hiyaaa! Akh-enh…" Tubuhnya bergetar dan menggeliat saat tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menyalakannya pada level maximum. Membuat pemuda merah itu mengerang tidak karuan menahan geli getaran vibrator yang memenuhi anusnya dan menggesek prostatnya hingga terasa nikmat.

"Wah-wah… kelihatannya nikmat sekali ya?" Goda Naruto menjilat muka Gaara yang memerah dengan vibrator itu yang mengerjai anusnya membuat precum mengalir deras dari ujung penisnya.

Lidah Naruto bermain untuk menjilati nipple Gaara sedangkan sebelah tangannya memijat penis basah itu, menambah kenikmatan yang dirasakan Gaara. Hingga tak lama kemudian perutnya mulai melilit, siap untuk datang karena mendapatkan stimulasi yang berlebihan.

"AAKH…Naru-lepp-assh! _Ittai_," Teriaknya kesakitan saat penisnya yang sudah akan berkontraksi itu malah dililit dan ditekan kuat hingga tidak bisa datang. Naruto memasangkan cock ring padanya untuk menghalangi orgasmenya.

"Tidak! Emffh-ssakit… biarkan aku datang-keh!" Pintanya sambil mendorong tangan Naruto berusaha untuk memberontak, tapi tubuhnya yang sudah lemah itu tidak berdaya melawan Naruto yang memiliki banyak tenaga untuk menahannya.

Naruto hanya menyengir senang melihat bagaimana ekspresi ingin menangis dari kekasihnya itu, kemudian menyumpal mulut yang terus merintih itu dengan penisnya. "Ayo hisap! Perintahnya. Sambil menepuk-nepuk penisnya pada bibir kekasihnya.

Gaara tidak dapat berbuat sesuatu selain menurutonya. Sesekali ia tersedak saat penis besar itu menyodok kerongkongannya.

"Sssh..ah…" Naruto menggesek dengan gerakan kasar untuk memompa kenikamatan penisnya di dalam rongga hangat dan basah itu. Hingga tak berapa lama ia datang di dalam mulut Gaara dan memasukkannya dalam-dalam, membuat Gaara merasakan cairannya langsung membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Uhhuk… hh-emnh." Sedikit terbatuk setalah penis itu tercabut dari mulutnya. Gaara berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, sementara Naruto melihat-lihat apa saja yang masih terdapat di dalam kotak itu.

"Wah masih ada yang lain, kau ingin bermain dengan tali juga Gaara?" Tanyanya menemukan seikat tali dan beberapa benda lagi di dalam kotak itu.

Gaara menggeleng lemah, vibrator dan cock ring saja sudah cukup membuatnya kuwalahan. Tapi entah bagaimana tadi bisa-bisanya ia memasukkan semua mainan yang Naruto punya ke dalam kotak itu.

"Jangan Naruto, hhh-ini saja cukup." Rengeknya. Tapi Naruto tetap menggunakan tali-tali itu untuk mengikat kedua tangannya menjadi satu kemudian ditariknya ke atas untuk dikaitkan pada kaki meja.

Gaara tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk melawannya. Lagian ini semua memang salahnya… Naruto juga mengikat kedua kakinya, karena ukuran meja yang tidak cukup besar posisi kakinya jadi menggantung hampir menyentuh lantai dan diikat menyatu dengan kaki meja.

Naruto menyeringai senang memperhatikan hasil pekerjaannya. Kini Gaara hanya dapat mendesah, tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dengan vibrator aktif yang terus menyalurkan rangsangan ke arah penisnya itu, membuatnya harus menahan antara sakit dan nikmat kerena penisnya yang terpasang cock ring itu tidak mengizinkannya untuk datang.

"Ahh, masih ada lagi." Satu lagi mainan berupa sepasang nipple masanger ia rekatkan pada putting Gaara yang sudah keras itu.

"Emhegh-ennh.." Gaara menggeliat namun tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya karena terikat kencang. Perlahan masanger itu mulai bergetar memijit putingnya dengan lembut, menambah stimulasi rangsangan yang harus dideritanya hingga membuatnya terus menerus mengerang nikmat. Ia siap untuk datang tapi cock ring itu menekan penisnya hingga tidak dapat berkontraksi.

"Ahh-keh- kau mau kemana-hfhh?" Tanya Gaara melihat Naruto malah memakai celananya lagi.

"Aku lapar… jadi mau beli takoyaki sebentar." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa? Lalu-ahh..ssh-bagaimana denganku?" Ringisnya panik, menarik-narik ikatan tangannya. . Karena ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hanya sebentar"

"Kau kan sssh-sudah makan kue tadi hhh." Ucap Gaara mengingatkan.

"Yeah.. kuakui tadi kuenya benar-benar enak. Tapi aku masih lapar. Sebentar saja, mungkin cuma satu jam." Katanya lagi. Sambil melanjutkan acaranya memakai baju.

"Hahh?" Gaara mengernyit tidak habis piker. "Ba-bagaimana bisa enhh-ku-menahan ini selama itu?" Paniknya. Ini saja penisnya sudah mulai membiru. Bagaimana kekasihnya ini bisa tega meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini selama itu? Bahkan ikatan tubuhnya ini sudah cukup membuatnya keram.

"_Jaa-nee_! Aku pergi dulu ya." Pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangan, berjalan keluar dari dapur untuk menuju pintu depan. Gaara meronta di atas meja panik, membuat ikatan tali yang kencang itu malah menyakiti pergelangan tangannya.

"Tu-tunggu akh-enmh! Naruto…" 'sial!' Ia benar-benar ditinggalakan sendirian, rasanya ingin menangis dibuatnya.

Diluar rumah Naruto malah terkikik geli , ia sengaja meninggalkan Gaara yang terikat dengan semua sex toys itu agar kekasihnya menikmatinya (hadiah yang sudah dipersiapkannya sendiri) lebih lama. Sampai ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena melupakan sesuatu.

"Owh yaampun! Semua uangku kan sudah habis tak tersisa bagaimana aku bisa membeli takoyaki?. Decaknya, mengingat bahwa ia sudah menggunakannya untuk mentraktir teman-temannya ramen tadi, dan sebenarnya juga perutnya masih kenyang.

"Ah, bodoh ah!" ucapnya tiba-tiba kemudian melipat tangannya di belakang kepala dan berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya dangan cengiran lebar. Sambil membayangkan ekspresi Gaara yang harus bertahan hingga satu jam kedepan.

Dan benar saja wajah Gaara yang sudah memerah itu hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya sendiri, dengan peluh dan air mata yang tidak berhenti membasahinya. Isakan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya diiringi suara desahan yang terus dikumandangkannya. Penisnya telah membengkak dengan rona biru disekitar ototnya yang menyembul dari balutan kulitnya. Gaara bahkan tidak dapat menghitung berapa kali ia mendapatkan ejakulasi kering. Membiarkan semen menumpuk di testisnya yang membangkak karena tidak dapat menemukan jalan untuk keluar.

"Naruu-to… high-emg," Ringisnya lega melihat kekasihnya akhirnya kembali, dan sebenarnya ia sangat jengkel karena ternyata pemuda pirang itu baru kembali setelah lebih dari dua jam.

"Menikmatinya Gaara?" Tanyanya seraya mengusap poni merah yang lepek karena keringat itu.

Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca seolah memohon untuk segera dilepaskan.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian melumat bibirnya pelan, hingga ciuman satu pihak itu menjadi adu sesap diantara keduanya.

"Hahh-hhh Naruto… lepaskan!" Rengek Gaara menarik ikatan tangannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum melepaskan ikatan kaki Gaara, dan mengangkat sebelah kaki itu dengan tangannya.

"Emgh-ahh…" Desah Gaara saat vibrator yang menyumpat lubangnya dan masih aktif bergetar itu dikeluarkan secara perlahan. Kemudian ia merasakan benda lunak dan basah menari-nari di mulut anusnya yang sudah merenggang.

Naruto menjilati dan menghisap nya disana, sambil melepaskan celananya lagi. Tidak sabar lagi untuk ikut bermain dengan lubang merah yang terus berkedut itu. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya dan dengan tangannya ia pijit agar kejantanannya itu menegang sempurna.

"Siap dengan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya Gaara?" Ujarnya vulgar. Dan sedikit lama pemuda merah itu sebelum menggangguk pelan mengiyakan.

"Ahh-ssh…" Desah Gaara saat penis besar itu menerobos anusnya. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa ukuran milik Naruto itu lebih besar daripada vibrator yang mengisinya tadi. Ditambah lagi perasaan nikmat menyadari benda yang memasukinya sekarang itu hidup, berbeda dengan vibrator yang hanyalah sebuah alat berupa penis buatan. "Geh!" dan terbelalak nikmat saat prostat di dalamnya langsung tertumbuk dalam proses penyempurnaan persatuan mereka. Membuatnya langsung ingin datang tapi dihalangi oleh cock ring yang masih terpasang di penisnya itu.

"Sssh… kau masih sempit sekali Gaara." Komentar Naruto menikmati bagaimana dinding itu meremas lembut penisnya, masih terasa sangat ketat walaupun sudah dimasuki vibrator besar selama satu jam tadi.

"Naru…" Gaara memanggilnya agar segera bergerak. Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan kaki Gaara dibahunya dan mulai meng-in-outkan miliknya di dalam rektum Gaara.

"Ahh-engh..hegh," Erangannya terus keluar merasakan bagaimana Naruto semakin menyodok cepat prostatnya. Membuat kenikmatan terus mengaliri penis tegangnya yang semakin deras mengalirkan precum, ia ingin datang tapi tidak bisa.

"Sssh-emh Gaara… oh-hhh" Naruto menekan tangan Gaara yang terikat hingga membuatnya meringis, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir Gaara dan melumatnya, sesekali Gaara membalasnya dengan terus mengerang.

"Mpck-eph…mmh-Naru..lepassh!" Erangnya kuwalahan dengan gerakan Naruto yang semakin cepat menghantam prostatnya, membuatnya melayang nikmat tapi juga sakit. Perutnya melilit, ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk datang. Rasanya penisnya ingin meledak tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi, hingga…

"Ennggah…AAK!" tubuhnya bergetar keras dan mengejang. Penisnya menyentak ke atas hingga menyodok perut Naruto di atasnya, tapi tidak ada setetes spermapun yang dapat dikeluarkannya selain precum.

"Aww-auw keh… _ittai_-Gaara! Kau meremasku-sshh-emng." Erang Naruto saat penisnya di jepit oleh dinding rektum Gaara yang mengencang dan berkedut-kedut tidak kendali karena orgasme kering.

Tubuh Gaara menggeliat menahan sakit yang menyerang penisnya, karena harus menelan lagi semen yang tidak dapat dikeluarkannya. Air mata turun dari pelupuknya melambangkan betapa sakit dan nikmatnya ejakulasi kering yang harus dideritanya.

Mendapat kenikmatan yang berlebihan akibat cengkraman anus itu membuat Naruto juga ingin datang, tapi ia harus menahannya. Tidak mungkin ia keluar secepat ini meskipun anus Gaara benar-benar sangat nikmat. Semantara kekasihnya masih terus mengerang kesakitan karena cock ringnya belum dilepaskan.

"Emmh-hhh… kau- benar ingin memerahku yah!" Ucap Naruto sambil berusaha menetralkan dirinya sendiri untuk kembali menyodok prostat Gaara.

"EMGH! Hahh.."Lagi-lagi prostatnya dihantam membuat jutaan bintang muncul di matanya, dan selanjutnya terus dibuat mendesah karena Naruto bergerak semakin brutal.

Gaara mencengkram pinggiran meja yang berada diatasnya. Rasa ingin datang itu kembali lagi menyudutkannya. Sedangkan penisnya yang membengkak benar-benar sakit. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup untuk menahan ejakulasi keringnya lagi.

"Naru…lepasshh! Ahh-hiks sakit," Tangisnya merasa penisnya ingin meledak.

"Sssh-sebentar lagi." Sementara Naruto merasa ia semakin dekat dan perutnya mulai melilit. Kemudian melepaskan cock ring Gaara sedetik sebelum penisnya meletup keluar.

"Aahhh…sssh-kau enak." Desisnya nikmat mendapatkan puncaknya.

"AAAAHHH!" Semen putih segera menyembur deras dari penis Gaara, terlihat seperti air mancur yang muncrat ke segala arah saking banyaknya. Mengingat berapa kali ejakulasi keringnya tadi tidak heran jika membuat semennya menumpuk.

"Aakh-emh-Naru…" Erang Gaara merasa tidak bisa berhenti meletupkan cairan putih itu yang sekarang berubah menjadi bening.

Naruto masih sibuk dengan sisa-sisa kenikmatannya sendiri, ditambah penisnya masih terus dipijit didalam sana, memeras sisa spermanya hingga habis. Sekalian ia melihat pemandangan indah dibawahnya menghiraukan rasa hangat sperma yang membasahi perut dan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Hahh…hhh." Orgasmenya akhirnya dapat berhenti dan membuat si penderitanya lemas tidak bertenaga dengan nafas berat terbaring di meja.

Naruto mencabut penisnya membiarkan anus merah Gaara meneteskan sperma miliknya sendiri yang tadi dikeluarkannya. Tentu saja tidak sebanyak milik pemudah merah itu yang sudah menahannya sejak tadi. Lihat saja kubangan cairan kental menyerupai krim itu di atas perut Gaara dan di meja.

Ia puas…

Tubuhnya sendiri menjadi lengket karena ikut basah. Mungkin mereka perlu mandi.

Dilepasnya ikatan tangan Gaara kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Gaara mendongak menatapnya.

"Next di kamar mandi…" Jawabnya dengan dilagukan, terdengar santai namun bersemangat. Namun tidak bagi Gaara.

"Hahh?" kernyit Gaara memiringkan wajahnya tidak habis pikir. Juga tidak yakin masih adakah stok sperma yang ada di dalam perutnya untuk berikutnya.

"Tu-tunggu!"

BYUURR

Tubuhnya dijatuhkan saja oleh Naruto ke dalam bak mandi, membuat airnya menciprat hingga tumpah ke lantai. Kemudian pemuda pirang itu ikut masuk menyusulnya, memposisikan dirinya dari belakang untuk memangkunya.

"Aaah… tu-tunggu Naruto!" Ringisnya ketika Naruto memasukkan lagi penisnya ke dalam lubangnya yang sudah sangat sensitif. Membuat Gaara tidak habis piker melihat miliknya yang sempat melemas tadi langsung kembali menegak.

"Hehehehh… hari ini benar-benar ulang tahun terbaik." Kata Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara gemas. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini _nee_ Gaara!"

"Hm." Gaara hanya diam mendengarkannya, ikut merasa senang tapi juga dongkol. Mungkin ia biarkan saja karena hari ini ulang tahunnya.

"Kau adalah hadiah terbaik di sepanjang hidupku." Ucapnya lagi.

"Hm," Jawab Gaara.

"Jadi aku akan kunikmati hingga aku puas hari ini."

"A-apa?"

Pertanda semakin buruk bagi Gaara. Melihat ini masih sore itu artinya hari ulang tahun Naruto masih panjang. Bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya nanti jika harus bermain terus-menerus seharian penuh.

"Hehehh." Tawa Naruto tenang mulai menggerakkan pantatnya.

"Ehh-nnh… tidak-tunggu!"

Yah mudah-mudahan saja tenaga yang biasanya muncul saat darurat dapat bertahan hingga titik darah penghabisan nanti.

_FIN_

Bwahhahaha… #kiding


End file.
